


Beyond the STARS

by marinaneko3



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaneko3/pseuds/marinaneko3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'll be your shield in the battle"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the last village, Agron find someone he never expected. A slave with dark eyes and dark skin. </p><p>This is his history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

It had been several months since they escaped from Batiatus house. Months filled of blood and death. Nobody had emerged unscathed; all of them had lost something or someone. Agron felt too guilty for dragging his brother in all this shit, and the only way he can endure the pain of his brother’s dead is killing Romans. Despite he got his freedom, was the desire for revenge that motivated him to keep fighting and not giving up.

Like many others who were there, as Spartacus himself. It was a few hours they had just planned the attack to the last Roman villa from this region. During the last months they have gone from villa to villa, liberating slaves and asking for information about the location of Crixus's woman, Naevia. Too few had had the desired information and their last hope resides on this villa's dominus.

However, the situation exceeds him. Agron feel too tired to continue, not for fight, but in the search of a woman whose fate he doesn't care. All that he really wants is killing Romans, trying to honor his brother's death. In fact he knows that Duro wouldn't approve his behavior and, probably, would complain about how insensitive and selfish he is. And would remind him, also, that now forms part of something that goes beyond him and his desire for revenge. Something much bigger.

But much to his dismay, though Agron is aware of the fact, he cannot stop. Duro was his only family, the only one that remained after the Romans stormed into his village killing his people. Since that day, he had promise to himself protect his little brother from everything and everyone. Regardless the price he had to pay. He has never imagined that such price would be his own life.

The fact that his brother died to save him, increases the pain of his loss. May his little brother has died because he hadn't been able to protect himself, makes he feel useless, completely useless.

"Agron ..." sighs Spartacus, aware of his friend's thoughts.

"This will be the last Spartacus. I'm not going to another fucking villa".

"I promised Crixus help him finding her. Naevia is his heart". Explained the Thracian, trying to reason with the other.

"It's his heart that you are looking for, not mine. My heart was ripped out of my chest when my brother died. Do you remember?

Spartacus didn't answer, but he remembers perfectly. Remember how, after the assault to Batiatus ludus, the house was barely recognizable and everyplace in the villa had been sullied. The walls, ceiling and floor, that once were white, now are stained with crimson. Mutilated bodies, organs and broken bones were scattered all across the surface, everywhere.

They were women, children, dominus, senators... No one knows for certain how many people died that night between those walls. It is said that within its walls there are around 50 bodies, but it's only a rumor. Nothing else.

"After we take the villa, I'll go. I cannot stay here. You, above all people, should understand that. Duro and I were among the first who heard your desire for freedom. By that stupid wish, I lost it. Now I just only desire to avenge his death and chase after a woman's shadow that probably is dead, does not make me feel better. It’s not enough for me, not now. My brother deserves something better than that". Agron added.

"Duro was not deserved to die ..." replied the Thracian, conscious to his companion's guilt.

"Nobody deserves to die, EXCEPT the fucking Romans. You have to let me go."

Spartacus can't answer, despite know what was correct. He directs his gaze beyond the horizon, lost in thought. Agron's voice behind him, back him to the reality.

"I will not leave without your approval. But if I have to, I will”

Perceiving the resolution in the German voice, Spartacus knows that he has to make a decision. He cannot delay it anymore.

"I won't keep you by my side. Now, you're a free man. You got your freedom, with great cost I might add. However, from brother to brother, I ask you to stay. I cannot do this without you”

Agron wants to replicate, he wants to make him understand his reasons, but he doesn't do. It just stays there, behind the man looks for solace among the stars. Realizing of how clenches his fists, how a mild tremor runs through his body and how his shoulders are slightly hunched. He reflects the image of someone who has lost everything, a person who has taken everything.

He also wonders if looks so lost like him, now that Duro has gone from his side. ¿Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already finished seeing Spartacus last episode and I can't imagine a world without Spartacus. I love the series. I love Nagron, too. 
> 
> After reading so beatiful stories here, I decide to publicate mine. I've worked in this history for two weeks. It follows the canon on the serie, but I incorporate new elements. 
> 
> This is the story that I've imagined for them. From the beginning.


	2. The first look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack to the Roman villa. There, Agron find someone unexpected.

He also wonders if looks so lost like him, now that Duro has gone from his side. ¿Who knows?

“¿For what purpose, Spartacus? 

“I look for freedom, but not for me. Instead, I look freedom for those who were denied, as it happened with my wife and your brother”. 

“Your desire has a high price, as you must know. Are you willing to take the risk?”

The Thracian smile painfully, before saying.

“I’ve got nothing to lose. They have snatched everything from me, including my name”.

Agron agrees, giving his consent and offering his arm. 

“Let’s fight together, then”.

The moment was interrupted when Crixus appear across the hill, looking anxious and aggressive. “Typical of him” Agron thinks, before share a look of complicity with the other man. 

“Crixus ¿what’s the matter?”

“All has been prepared”

Spartacus assents and looks at Agron one last time. Both know that the conversation isn’t finished yet, that there are too many things remaining to talk about. But, for the moment, they’ve to win a battle.

Descend from the hill with the certainty that a few roman soldiers are insufficient in order to stop them. They are conscious that they aren’t being an army; however, this will become an advantage. The reduce number of rebels allow them more speed and efficiency, not for nothing they had won the latest skirmishes. This villa will not become the exception. 

They finish with the preparations, the men’s distribution, and the discussion of the strategy. Few hours later, they are ready for the fight.

“Spartacus, we’ve got a pending conversation” Shout Agron, before taking position by his side. 

After these words, the assault starts. 

While one group of men scale the outside wall trying to enter without suspicious; the other group move forward against the guards and kill them cutting his neck. In a few minutes, all the romans are dead and Agron and his men open the gate, letting the remaining rebels get into the villa. One by one, romans are defeated without possibility of escape or salvation. Spartacus directs his men into the right, while Crixus remains in the courtyard fighting against the few romans that still offer resistance. 

Agron following the orders, advance to the left side of the house, looking for the villa’s dominus. He knows that he doesn’t count with the element of surprise; because even in that distance he can hear the people’s screams and shouts. Between them they were woman, children and soldiers. It was impossible that with such noisy the remaining romans hadn’t been alerted. In fact, probably they will be the contrary. And it was like that. 

They had hardly finished with the house interiors, when a group of roman’s soldiers arrived with swords and shields on their hands. They didn’t suppose a problem, not for nothing they had been trained to become gladiators by the hand of one of the best instructors they couldn’t ever desire: Oenomaus. To the extent that more soldiers appeared, they were forced to move back and fight with Crixus in the courtyard.

“¡Agron! We’ve finished. None of them keeps breathing. Nevertheless, I heard that the dominus stays in the house, hiding from us”.

“That fucking roman…” whisper Agron, annoyed.

He moves forward to the house, prepared to remove that fucking cunt out of there. It was clear that the romans couldn’t win this battle.

He hated the hypocrisy with which the Romans begged for their lives, but instead, nor hesitate a single second to snatch other people life’s. As his brother’s life. Well, now is time to return the favor.

While he was moving closer to the room, he started to hearing voices. 

“Dominus, don’t! ¡Please, don’t!”

“You, bitch, go out and see what is happening. Quickly”

Agron make an attempt entering to the room to find out what was going on. However, he didn’t advanced two steps when a girl met and hit at him. Before she can scream, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged both back to the hallway through which he had just come. Once hidden in the shadows, she looked at him with frightened and pleading eyes.

"Shhhsss ... okay, you're safe. Get out of here"

"S-Sir ... There's a guy there; do not let him get hurt"

Agron nodded and watched her go, until she disappeared completely. His mates will take care of her for the moment. She was not more of his business.

The suddenly silence makes Agron worrying and he return his attention to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yes! Finally I'm here with the continuation.  
> I hope you'll enjoy. In the next chapter, Agron meets Nasir. 
> 
> I'm trying to improve my english. Sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos, they're too important for me :)


	3. The young boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron find Nasir.

The suddenly silence makes Agron worrying and he return his attention to the room. He heard nothing but silence. He advanced the few meters to enter into the room and look out. His eyes soon got used to the dim light of the place and then, he saw the unpleasant scene. Without thinking twice, Agron run against de roman and, raged, crash his head upon the wall. The sound of the breaking and beating bones resound all around the room. 

Passed a few minutes, Agron can calm himself. He let the corpse fall into the floor and, for the first time, he realized that had fucked the situation. “Spartacus is going to kill me. He needs the man alive to interrogate” he thinks, whispering. He turned and observed the place carefully, looking for the young man. However, after looking in detail he didn’t find him. O this is what it seems. 

A second glance allows him seeing a small and flickering body near the bed. At least, it was something that can be called a bed. He doesn’t know. He advances with slowness, trying not to frighten the little man. Yet his intentions; he pulled back against the wall. Viewing that he wouldn’t get so much, he go out and search for Spartacus, hoping they he will have better luck.

“Spartacus” It didn’t take much time. He finds the man talking with Crixus, probably about why the dominus of the house hasn’t been found yet. 

“I need to show you something” He explains, when he approaches them.

Both men stop their conversation and Spartacus follows him. Crixus in his follow steps. Within seconds, they were back in the room watching the young man trembling and scared. By the way, Agron had explained the situation and none of them was very pleased with it. After seeing the boy, Spartacus decided to take the first step.

“¿What’s your name, young?”

After getting no response, he tried again. This time, a little more closely to him.

"What are you afraid of?"

Nor was answered. He kept trying several times with different questions, yet the result was always the same. Silence.

Crixus, who had so little patience as the German, got tired of the situation and start moving toward the boy, when a body lying on the floor caught his attention. Still giving a furious glare at the young man, he turned the direction and going where was the corpse, Just arrived, he turned out, with dismay, that it was the person who he was looking for. The person who had information about Naevia that he needed.

“¡You, fucking bastard! ¡You’d killed him! ¡You had killed the dominus!”

Spartacus looked at Agron, with disapproval.

"He was raping and strangling him, stupid! Would you just want me to let it end there to kill him?! Sure! Your wife is all about you care! ¿And what about the others?

They began to argue and rant against each other, their voices and screams raising the tone. Spartacus closed his eyes and sighed. He understood his reasons, both of them, but Crixus was right in this. The dominus was the one who knew about Naevia’s fate, and now he was dead. A death that is useless to them, like everything they had done since this moment. He also felt frustrated and angry.

"Agron, it’s enough!"

He shouted, using, for the first time, his authority as a leader.

"Crixus is right. We needed him alive, you have exceeded. I understand that you wanted to protect the boy, but you didn’t need to kill him. "

Agron opened his mouth to answer, but Spartacus shook his head and continued.

"I entrust the situation in both of you. I'll organize the men outside”. 

Before leaving the room, he placed a hand on Crixus's shoulder, in token of friendship.

"We'll find her. If we can’t get the information from here, we will obtain from elsewhere. Never mind. I swear, you'll have to Naevia in your arms again. "

The intensity and conviction with which he spokes the words, he managed to calm and soothe Crixus, who nodded. Beside his, the German repeated the action. Spartacus, according to the situation and taking a last look at the boy, left the place.

The other two stared into his eyes, still unhappy and upset by the actions of the other. Both opened his mouth to speak, however, someone ahead of them.

"T-This wasn't the master's house ..." muttered the boy, who was hiding in the shadows.

"¿What did you say?" Asked Crixus surprised.

"He wasn't the dominus of this house" He repeated, a little louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I've got the new chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading to everyone. I hope you like it.  
> Another time, sorry for my bad english. I'm trying to improve it.
> 
> Lots of kisses :)


End file.
